Kindred Lie-Smiths
by ganchroi
Summary: A crossover fiction commission by Vahisa on Deviantart. A story centred around Loki and Snape.


It perplexes me to only find out about this knowledge now - why had I never been told or realised before that even mortals have some degree of magical aptitude? They need a focal point to channel their powers of course, and the powers only develop in certain bloodlines or under extraordinary circumstances - but it happens, and quite commonly as well. What I find most intriguing though is how they hide their powers from the ungifted mortals, or "Muggles" as they have branded them (possibly out of their own necessity to feel different and "special"). In Asgard those gifted with magical abilities often use them to go into prolific careers as healers or battle mages - we do not separate an entire race based purely on a proficiency in a subpar skill... So petty, these mortals, and so fragile - it will be fun to play with them I think...

* * *

The lush grass in this part of Midgard is proving difficult to traverse, the path is rocky and I'm losing patience with this endeavour... But is that; it cannot be Thor! How could he possibly know where I am – even Heimdall cannot see me as I am! But the lightning strikes, they're too prolonged and radiant to be natural...

I run towards the head of the cliff face I'm climbing, stumbling along the way on jutting stones and shrubbery. As I reach the peak I can see the source of the lightning and I must say that I am shocked... Standing there, next to a large alabaster casket is a man robed in black. His face is paler than that of the dead and he has no hair at all... His features also look strange from here, his face looks wrong somehow... And with his hand he is channelling the vortex of crackling energy towards the sky, no wait – he is holding something in his hand.

Just as I start to ponder this the lightning changes course and veers towards me. I simply sidestep the bolt and push my hand against it, swatting it to one side. With my presence obviously detected I'll have to play this the clever way...

"Interesting spell, how is it done?" I proffer as an opening for conversation as I slowly rove my way towards the unknown wizard, clasping my hands behind my back in an attempt to appear intrigued and harmless.

Now that I am closer I can see this person more clearly; it is obviously a man judging by the stature and gait, and his skin is actually a shade of grey, it's almost sickly looking... Quite strikingly he also has no nose, just 2 slits as a serpent would have, and his jagged mess of teeth are bared at me in a snarling scowl. With hooded eyes and a clear grimace of surprise and menace he shouts across to me;

"Who are you to so casually toss aside my spell and approach me directly? Have you no idea who I am!?"

But I know better however... I do not yet know who he is, but I can tell for certain that he is frightened of me... His eyes have the slightest glint of terror in them, the fear oozing from him is almost palpable – I can just taste it on my silver tongue as another lie rolls off it;

"I am but a mere travelling magician, making my way across the lands to find new spells and incantations for my repertoire. You may call me Walter if it pleases you. I apologise for my impertinence but I'm afraid I have no idea who you are – should I?" I shrug my shoulders and raise my eyebrows while stretching my arms out in question – he thinks himself famous or worthy of acknowledgment, how perfectly vain of him! Are all Midgardians this self-centred!? It would that they were worthy, but alas I think not...

In response to my obliviousness his brow wrinkles in concerned disbelief before he starts bellowing laughter;

"Well then 'Walter', perhaps we should become more acquainted given our common skill in Dark Magics. I am Voldemort, more commonly known as 'Lord Voldemort'"

He bows before me and as I move closer I can see blackened veins streaking across the back of his head – what is this creature that calls himself a man? I quickly adjust my face back to passive disinterest before he can see the disgust writ all across it but 2 seconds ago.

"Why do you appear so sickly Voldemort? Are you ill or have you just spent your life in the dark?" I start to circle about him, taking in as much detail as possible about this self-titled Lord.

"You could really say both if you consider my life, but if you must know I am but a shadow of my former self. I used a Dark Magic to prolong my life by sharing my soul across several different relics, so that if I should die my cohorts can simply revive me. Are you _not_ a powerful wizard...? How do you not know of this magic?" His brow furrows and he's back on guard again... But I'm growing weary of this man and this game I play with him, he seems petty and meaningless – driven purely by a fear of death and want for power. Boring, so utterly boring and unworthy of my time... But he's an avenue into the wealth of Midgardian wizards I could meet and utilize... I merely duplicate myself 100-fold around him and shout;

"Do you question my powers!?" Then I unleash hell upon him as he's buffeted with my collection of daggers, unsheathing them all in a flurry of wind and blades before he can even react. After what feels like a split second I cease the onslaught and gaze warily at him – he's cut in several places and seems very shocked. But just when I think I have him all figured he surprises me and simply smiles again and licks the blood droplet trickling down the side of his face;

"So, you are indeed a wizard of great talents – wandless magic! How impressive! And you say you thirst for nothing more than knowledge? I feel like we can help each other, you and I... Would you like to help me in my cause? I lead an army of sorts, and your talents could prove to be quite... Useful. So, what do you say 'Walter' – up for a little war in the name of knowledge?"

A war? I knew Midgardian's were petty, but fighting amongst the enlightened of their planet? They must be mad... But it could be fun, and who says I have to choose a side in this – all's fair in love and war after all...


End file.
